Ever After
by rockstar-101
Summary: The movie Ever After brought into the Harry Potter world following everyone's favorite couple, Lily and James. Read this Cinderella story as it unfolds... rating to be safe but no worries Read and Review. penname changed,used to be socal4ever
1. The End of a Utopia

**A/N: This is my first Lily/James fic. Its based off the movie Ever After, starring Drew Barrymore. I don't think this has been done before because I've never read it and I'm sure I would of if I had seen it.**

**Story: Every After**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: socal4ever**

**Pairings: Lily/James**

**Rating: M (just to be sure)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily and James and Co. they belong to Rowling and I don't own the plot, its from the movie Ever After.

Now on with the story…

-----------------

A little girl ran around her manor hot on the heels of a little boy. The boy ran into the manor, up the stairs and into one of the maids. The maid stood in front of the boy with her hands on her hips with an amused and slightly angered look. Seconds latter, the auburn haired girl came running up the stairs and right into the boy she was chasing, knocking him down and falling right on him.

"I told you I'd get you, Remus." She said pinning him down.

"Miss, I told you not to get dirty, your father will be here very soon and you have gotten all dirty again." The maid said, pulling the girl off Remus and trying her best to clean off her face with her apron. Hooves sounded outside and another maid came bustling down from the landing above.

"The master is home, hurry we have to go meet him!" They all hurried out of the housing lining up with the other servants outside the house to greet the black carriage coming up the drive.

First out the carriage was an older man. He was dressed in nice clothes, not the best but still very nice. His hair was graying but it his spirit was every young. The little auburn hair girl jumped into his arms once he had both feet on the ground.

"Papa, Papa!" She cried.

"Lily, is that you under all that soot?" He joked, whipping away some of the dirt on her nose. A very dainty "Ahm" sounded from the carriage and a creamy white hand waited to be taken. The man put down Lily and took the hand to help out his new bride. She stepped out in an elegant dress of violet satin with an amethyst necklace around her neck with her head held high and an arrogant stance. Following her out of the carriage were her two daughters; his new stepdaughters; Lily's new stepsisters. The tall slender blonde looked just like her mother and had the arrogance to match but the brunette stood with a sense of superiority but smiled sweetly at her new household. Lily's father led his bride over to Lily for their introductions.

"Lily, I would like you to meet my new wife, the Baroness De Ghent." Lily smiled sweetly and giving a small curtsy.

"It's finally nice to meet you." The Baroness said with fake compassion, it was obvious that she was jealous of Lily and envied the attention and love that Lily's father had for her wishing he felt the same about herself. Lily's father brought the Baroness's girls forward to their mother's side.

"These are her daughters. Marguerite," The blonde one, "and Jacqueline." Theaverage brunette. The two girls curtsied.

"Come along girls, its been a long trip." The Baroness said. Her daughters briskly followed her into the manor.

Later that night, Lily sat in her four poster bed with a fire roaring in the hearth and her father sitting at the foot of her bed. He handed Lily a small package. Lily's eyes light up in glee while she ripped off the brown paper wrapping.

"_Utopia_?" Lily asked examining the book cover.

"Another one to add to the collection." Her father said, "You can read it while I'm gone and in three weeks, when I get back, you can tell me all about it."

"One week." Lily said.

"Three."

"One"

"How 'bout two?"

"One." Lily said more forcefully.

"I'll try." Lily gave him a big huge before they said their 'good nights'.

The next morning the household stood in front of the manor to see their master off. He finished packing his horse then turned to his household. The Baroness and her daughters stood in front of the others in the household while Lily stood off to the side. The master kissed the Baroness goodbye and said goodbye to her daughters. Lily jumped into his arms and he held her tightly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll be back soon." He said to her, while the Baroness stared jealously at the two.

"One week." Lily sobbed. Her father smiled at her. He kissed her cheek before he put her down and mounted his horse and started down the drive. The Baroness took her daughters' hands.

"Let's go girls, time for lessons."

"Wait!" Lily cried running out onto the drive, "Its tradition." The Baroness looked at her with contempt and proceeded into the manor with daughters. Lily didn't seem to notice because she was eagerly watching her father riding towards the gate. He was almost at the gates where tradition said that they always wave but he didn't wave. He grabbed his chest crying out in pain before he fell from his horse at the gates.

"PAPA!" Lily cried frantically, running towards him. The Baroness rushed from the manor and for her husband. She knelt next to Lily on the ground.

"Auguste, you can't leave me." The Baroness cried.

"Papa, Papa." Lily cried. Her father turned to look at her cupping Lily's face with one of his hands.

"I love you." He said looking into Lily's eyes before the life left his body.

"No! Papa, Papa." Lily cried into his robes. The Baroness fought back her tears and stared at Lily with a scorn as Lily cried into her father's lifeless body.

-----------

**A/N: Review please. I'd love to know what you guys think of the start. Just in case anyone hasn't seen the movie, it starts off like this and then Drew Barrymore's character gets older, so that's what's coming up. Don't Forget to Review! Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	2. Like Royalty

**A/N: I'm not too good with the old English, I'll try my best at it but it'll be at a minimum. Also it came to my attention that I shouldn't use the same names as in the movie but I only have a limited amount of characters that are known from Lily and James's time. I will try my best.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Chapter Title: Like Royalty**

Disclaimer: I'm no gazillion-are nor am I a genius movie writer.

Let the fairy tale continue…

…………….

_**Fifteen years later...**_

The disdain the Baroness held for Lily grew as Lily grew into a beautiful women. As much as the Baroness tired to stop Lily's blossoming to promote her own daughter's, there was no stopping what was destined. Lily grew tall with long legs and a slender body. Her auburn hair, when not dirtied from all the chores the Baroness made her do, was sleek and soft. Her almond shaped emerald eyes expressed all of her emotions.

Lily, dressed in blue servants dress and white apron, was in the apple orchard climbing the ladders and picking apples. Lily looked out over the pasture and saw a hooded man riding her father's favorite horse. Anger boiled inside her and she wasn't going to let another get away. She hurried down the latter with some apples in her apron. She ran out into the opening, she stood firm and ready. She threw one apple at the hooded man riding towards her, it him in the shoulder but didn't accomplish her goal. He had gotten closer to her and the second apple she threw hit him in the head and he fell off the horse at her feet. He struggled with his robes as he got, finally throwing them over his shoulder causing his hood to fall off. Lily gasped.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Lily said falling to her knees and keeping her eyes to the ground. The man was slightly bemused and took him a second to register what she had said.

"Uh…yes…yes." He said rubbing his head, "What an arm!"

"And for this I know, my lord, the punishment is death." Lily said.

"All I ask is you say nothing of this meeting." He said remounting the horse.

"But my lord we have much better horses…"

"No." He dropped a small leather bag at her feet, "For your troubles." He road off, slightly curious of those emerald eyes that he saw for a split second.

………….

The Baroness being the lazy one she was and having the belief that she was exempt from working, started selling off things in the household including the servants. Those things made the Baroness money and also hurt those she hates, Lily and the servants in household. Lily kept the money that she got from the prince to get some of the things back. Lily was able to buy some of her books back and decided to use the rest to get one of the servants back that the Baroness sold to get shipped to the Americas. One problem that Lily faced was clothing, she needed to look like a countess and her faded blue dress was not going to cut it. She waited till the Baroness took her daughters out for the day before she took an old dress from Marguerite's dresser and went down to the servant's market where counts and countesses bought new servants. Lily marched confidently through the crowd of the counts and countesses and straight over to the cart where her friend and fellow servant was being held. She spoke with an air of superiority as she handed over the coins and demanded that her friend be released.

"He's already been assigned to go to the Americas." The large scruffy man snarled at Lily.

"NO!" Lily yelled, "I have the money, now released him." He laughed, revealing his yellowing and decaying teeth. He shoved Lily aside as he made his way to the front of the carriage, "NO. I won't let you take him." Lily yelled. The Prince road up the drive to the servants market as a crowd started becoming interested in the scene that Lily was starting, "I will not allow you to take him. I have the money, now let him go."

"Now why should I do what you tell me?"

"I have the money." Lily said exasperated.

"And I have my orders."

"But why should we punish those who do not deserve to be punished?" Lily could tell that this man was uneducated from his confused look, "He has done nothing wrong, and I have the money to pay for his dues. His poverty and lower class shouldn't be a punishment."

"Look, miss, I don't care. He is being shipped off to the Americas with or with out your money." He mounted the cart and panic filled Lily.

"I do believe you have a free man amongst your load." A male voice said from behind Lily, "The Lady has made it clear that she paid for his freedom. Release him." The crude man stepped down from his seat on the wooden cart to release the man from cage in the back of the cart. Lily turned around to thank the man that helped her but diverted her eyes when she saw the prince behind her.

"Thank You." Lily nodded and rushed off to greet her freed friend. The servant gratefully rushed off to re-saddle and bring Lily her horse. The Prince followed Lily through the crowd on her way to the gates of the market; Lily tried her best to ignore him as he followed her.

"Have we met?" The Prince asked

"I do not believe so, sir, I'm here visiting a cousin." Lily lied

"And apparently, saving the down trodden." The Prince said. Silence fell over them, "You don't believe poverty is a crime?" The Prince finally asked.

"Why should it? They aren't hurting anyone." Lily stopped, looking around for her horse and friend.

"Are they not hurting the country?"

"Your arrogance is blinding you to the truth." Lily told him, "They cannot pay for the resources that would help them become educated. They are doing the best they can."

"My arrogance?" The Prince laughed, "But isn't a country only as strong as it's weakest person?" Lily gave him a soft smile; she realized that maybe she was wrong about him.

"Miss, Miss." Her friend called to her from the gates.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that I must go." Lily gave a small before she took off for the gates but the Prince hurried after and grabbed her gently by her arm.

"But I haven't gotten your name or where I can find you."

"I must go." Lily tried hurrying off but the Prince was persistent.

"Name, that's all I ask." Lily bite her lip, she looked from her friend at the gate to the handsome Prince that stood before her.

"DeLoncré…uh…Countess DeLoncré." Lily said before hurrying off.

"DeLoncré?" The Prince said to himself but the name didn't ring any bells.

………….

The Baroness and her Daughters were in a rush to put on a nice dress and jewelry. In a very un-lady like manner they rushed down the stairs, took a second to gain composure over themselves, and opened their door. A man with raven-black and silver eyes dressed in robes with the royal crest on the breast stood on their doorstep and a parade of royal guards were in their drive. The man excited the women but not with his looks but with his connections; he was Sirius Black the Prince's friend.

"Baroness De Ghent?" Sirius asked. The baroness gave a superior nod. Sirius stepped aside, "Your horse, Madame."

"My horse?" The baroness asked.

"Prince sends his thanks." The Baroness smiled to mask her confusion. She thanked him and told him to tell the Prince that he is welcomed to anything in their household. It took all herself control to not slam the door shut when Sirius left.

"LILY." She screeched. She rushed down stairs to the kitchens where Lily was busy making their lunch. She ripped Lily away from the cutting board, "What did he say?"

"Who say?" Lily asked timidly.

"The Prince, what did he say?" The Baroness asked angered. Lily's heart raced when the Prince was mentioned.

"He just wanted a horse and I let him have it." Lily lied leaving out the part where she hit him in the head with an apple; Lily fought back a smile when she remembered hitting him.

"That's all." Lily nodded. "You're lucky; you could have ruined Marguerite's chances with the prince."

Lily served them lunch in the dining hall then took off for the lake and woods outside the grounds of the house. She stripped out of her blue dress into her slip and wadded into the water. She loved to escape into the lake, she couldn't hear the screeching of the Baroness's voice or the condescending looks Marguerite cast her. Lily floated on her back, looking up at the serene blue sky, watching the birds fly above and the man walking next to her, bidding her good day. Lily screamed startling the white bearded man and he came crashing down into the water with her.

"Signore Dumbledore. Signore Dumbledore, are you all right." A voice called to them as they climbed out of the water.

"Yes, yes my son but I do believe that this young woman is in more need of your help then me." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his unusual sky blue eyes and carrying out his walking on water shoes.

"Countess Deloncré!" The Prince said urgently, taking off his robe and wrapping it around Lily, "I didn't think I would see you again!"

"Well, I am staying with a cousin here." Lily said.

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you. Which cousin?"

"The only one I have sir." Lily said running him in circles, "And I must be going before she realizes I am missing." Lily handed him back his robes. The Prince took her hand when he took back his robes.

"Shall we meet again?" He asked looking into those emerald eyes that he could have sworn he had seen before. Lily took a sharp in take of breath, holding his gaze; her heart raced.

"I shall try." Lily said before rushing off.

"I shall wait all day." The Prince said to himself.

A/N- Don't forget to Review. Also, I do plan on updating soon because I'm on Spring Break, thats right no school for a week Hell Yeah, and I dont have any plans as of now so I will have time to write.later.

-socal4ever


	3. Games A Foot

**Chapter:3**

**Chapter Title: Games a foot**

Disclaimer: You can't seriously believe that I am J.K Rowling or the writer of the movie Ever After.

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers, I really appreciate all of you. Thanks to nymphadora1982, Miss Myrtle360, truefairy lights, WhiteTiger1992, HarrysGal28, Phillexican. Also thanks to all those that are reading and hopefully you will review, and if not I hope you guys continue reading. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**Let the fairy tale continue…**_

Lily and Remus were in a field with a clear view of the royal castle. Remus sat on a stool painting the castle while Lily ran around the bushels of hay holding onto the string of Dumbledore's flying contraption.

"He thinks I'm a countess, Remus." Lily said

"I don't thinks it's the fact that he believes you to be a countess that captivates him but I believe the fact that you, yourself, are truly captivating." Remus said looking up from his painting. Lily was silent for a moment.

"If I saw him today I would march right up to him and say…" Remus looked across the field and saw two figures riding their way; Remus realized who they were and Lily hasn't noticed them heading their way.

"If you saw the Prince today what would you say?" Remus asked amused.

"I say, its not the social standing that draws people together but their ability to communicate with each other. I would say that I may be just a servant but I share the same intellectual standing as he. I would tell him to forget all that he has been told about social standing." Lily laughed, twirling in a circle watching the flying contraption above her.

"Well, I think your chance is on its way." Lily stopped dead in her tracks and saw the two men ridding towards them. She panicked and ran behind a bushel of hay with the flying contraption still flying above her. The Prince and Sirius rode up to Remus.

"Is Signore Dumbledore around?" The Prince asked

"I'm sorry your highness." Remus said

"But isn't that his flying contraption?" Lily looked horrified at the string to the flying contraption that she held in hands and threw it over her shoulder.

"I haven't seen Signore Dumbledore since this morning at the house that the Countess DeLoncré is staying at." Remus said and Lily shook her head silently cursing.

"The Countess DeLoncré? You know her? Where can I find her?"

"I believe that she is alone today at the house of her cousin, just beyond the forest." Lily was ready to strangle Remus.

"Thank you." The Prince said, "Nice painting." The Prince rode off towards the forest. Lily ran out from behind the bushel of hay after the Prince turned away. Lily pushed Remus off from his stool.

"You stupid git. He is off to my house as we speak." Remus propped himself up on his elbows.

"Then you should get going." Lily smiled mischievously; she gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before she sprinted towards the woods. Lily ran her hardest towards her house through the woods. She burst through the door of the house calling out for the other maids in the household.

The Prince anxiously knocked on the door of Lily's house. Lily took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"It is true then. I have found you." The Prince said to Lily. She had another of Marguerite's old dresses and her hair brushed and half of it pulled back, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Lily took his offered hand. The Prince wanted to talk with Lily; she seemed to be the only one that could captivate him with her individual thinking. Lily chuckled and the Prince couldn't help but catch a glance of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ahh, so the Prince has read Utopia." Lily laughed at his quoting of the book.

"Please call me James." Lily smiled and James heart melted, "I have read the book and I find it very insightful but my father finds it nonsense."

"No offense but men like your father are the ones who hinder progression."

"You are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward. Perhaps you can talk him into the sixteenth century." James sighed, "I would like to take you somewhere." James took Lily to a Franciscan monastery. They marveled at the monks silence and watched them intently before James took Lily by the hand and lead her farther into the monastery. Lily gasped. James lead her to the monks' glorious library.

"Pick one." James told her.

"I could no sooner pick a favorite star in the heavens."

"What affects you so?"

"My father would read to me when he was home and I would fall asleep listening to his voice. It wasn't the book he was reading but the sound of his voice and his passion for the written word." James smiled but the smile faded as he looks around the room. He turned away from Lily and walked down the stairs out of the library, "Is there something wrong?"

"You have more conviction in one memory then I have in my entire being." James said quietly. Lily followed him out of the monastery.

"Surely there is something that you are passionate about."

"Not like you." They walked in silence on the path through the woods that was suppose to take them back towards Lily's house. The Prince dragged his feet, kicking a rock and looked to be in deep thought, "If you could have the ability to do one thing, what would you do?" Lily thought for a second.

"One thing?" The Prince nodded, "I would build a University." The Prince chuckled.

"But there are Universities all over the country."

"Not just any University but one where everyone can study not just the rich. One with the biggest library in the world." Lily said passionately.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Live everyday with this much passion; don't you find it exhausting."

"Only when I'm around you; why do find the need to irritate me so?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" Lily huffed and James smirked. They walked in silence but James still held his smirk and Lily her scowl, that is until James began to look around and recognized nothing.

"Uh…do you know the way?" He asked timidly. Lily shook her head. The Prince ran his hand through his unruly jet black hair. Lily smirked at him.

"From up there we should be able to see the way." Lily pointed to the top of a small cliff that either of them could easily climb.

"Right." The Prince started to figure out a plan for his climb and a spot where to start. He tried his best to make it look like he knew what he was about to do but Lily could see through his brave face.

"I think I should go."

"I think not." He said, his voice deeper then normal, "I will do it."

"Don't be silly. When have you climbed anything but the stairs to you room?" The Prince was about to protest but Lily was already stripping down to her undergarments and the Prince turned away. Lily started her climb, unafraid, listening to Prince's protest.

"I am the man, I should be the one climbing up there to save us."

"Yes but if you where to fall and break your royal neck what would happen to country; who would become king?" Lily called down to him; the prince snorted at the thought of his father's distraught at finding an heir.

"You swim alone, rescue servants and climb rocks, is there anything you don't do?"

"Fly." Lily said, "I can see it; that way." She pointed towards the northwest, "I'm coming back down, turn away." James turned away and was face to face with a dirty man missing a few teeth behind him was a large group of men with swords drawn. James drew his sword and called up to Lily.

"Stay aloft, Madame, there are games a foot." Lily looked over her shoulder and saw the men surrounding James.

"My wife thanks you for the dress." One called up to Lily.

"You will give me my dress." Lily jumped down from the rocks. James was trying his best ward off the intruders but there were too many of them and he was quickly disarmed. Lily and James stood defenseless in the middle of a group of armed Death Eaters..

"Let the Lady go, your quarrel is with me." James said quickly. The head Death Eater stepped forward.

"You are correct." He turned to Lily, "You are free to go." Lily held her head high and took a deep breath.

"I demand a horse and supplies and my dress." Lily said strongly. The group of Death eaters laughed.

"We are allowing you to leave; you are in no position to negotiate." His red eyes light up with amusement as he watched Lily.

"You surely aren't going to allow me, a Lady, to wander off alone in the woods with nothing." Lily said daintily. The pale man smirked.

"You are correct, Madame; how could I send you off with nothing." He said empathetically but his red eyes danced with amusement, "You can have anything you can carry." A small round of laughter echoed through the group of Death Eaters.

"I can have your word on that, sir?"

"On my honor as a Death Eater. Anything you can carry." Lily gave him a small nod and took a deep breath. She marched over to James, keeping her gaze away from any of the Death eaters but she could feel the man's red eyes on her. Lily grabbed James by his forearm, slipped the other arm between his legs and lifted him onto her back. The group of Death Eaters couldn't control their laughter. Lily gave one glance back at their leader, who had one hand on his cheek in shock and smiled with delight, before she started, very slowly, towards the direction of her house.

"Come back." The leader called, "We'll give you a horse." The Death Eaters invited James and Lily to stay at their camp for the night. The death eaters gave them blankets to sleep on , food and even wine.

"Now its your turn, tell me one of your secrets." Lily said then taking a sip from her third glass of wine. James thought for a moment.

"I do not wish to be king." Lily was shocked.

"But think of all that you can accomplish for your people."

"And also have every choice made for me, like who I can marry." His hazel eyes looked into her emerald orbs.

"You were born to privilege, and with that comes obligations." Lily paused for a second, "Forgive me it seems that my mouth has run away again." James reached out for Lily's cheek. He ran his finger over her soft creamy skin.

"It is your mouth that has me hypnotized." He said before their lips met for a soft kiss. They broke apart at the sounds of whistles; a blush crept over Lily's cheeks seeing the audience they had attracted.

**A/N: This chapter is so cute. I thought the Death Eaters fit in better then the Gypsies. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW. Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	4. Of Shoes and Books

**Chapter:4**

**Chapter Title: Of Shoes and Books**

_The love continues…_

The next morning when James got back to the castle, he felt more alive then he has ever felt; he didn't even care that he hadn't slept, he didn't need it, and he felt invigorated. Life pumped through his body again; his life didn't seem tedious anymore. James didn't care that his parents were still asleep; he still barged into their room and ripped open their curtains around their bed.

"James?" His mother asked groggily. His father rolled over and mumbled incoherently, his mother nudged him, "Henry, I think our son has something to say." His father opened his.

"I want to build a university." James exclaimed.

"But…but there…" His father started but James interrupted him.

"And I want to invite the Death Eaters to the ball." James's words shocked his father out of his morning grogginess but James hurried out of their room before his father could respond. James's mom realized the new change in James and knew that it had something to do with a woman, 'It always does.' She thought.

-----

Lily collapsed into bed when she got home and slept like she had never slept before. James and the night before ran through her dreams. Lily was in a blissful sleep when she was shaken awake. Lily leisurely opened her eyes to find her stepmother and two stepsisters standing over her looking less than pleased.

"What?" Lily asked with a tone her stepmother didn't approve of.

"What?" She screeched, "What do you think you are doing? Where have you been?"

"Please, just shut up." Lily cried rubbing her temples, "I am very tired and have a splitting headache." Lily's stepmother looked like she was just slapped across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled, "Who is going to make our breakfast?" Lily rolled over onto her stomach before she told her, "You have two hands, make it yourselves." Lily fell back asleep; her stepmother huffed.

"Jacqueline, go put water to boil." She said before bustling out of the room with Marguerite close behind.

-----

James was having tea with his mother but he could barely sit still and pay any attention to what she was talking about, his mind kept drifting to Lily; to her beautiful ruby lips, her creamy white skin, her uninhibited nature and her strong will.

"James, James. Are you listening to me?" His mother asked over her cup of tea. She grinned at his sudden return to reality. She put down her cup of tea and took his hand, "Who is she?" James's eyes jumped to his mothers.

"The Countess DeLoncré. I've never heard of her before but maybe you have?" He asked with high hopes but his mother shook her head sadly, "It doesn't matter anymore. She is the most wonderful woman. She is captivating, she is beautiful. She is…"

"The one?" His mother asked. James's smile reached from ear to ear and his mother squeezed his hand, "Thank God; at least its not Spain." James chuckled.

"I have to go. I'm meeting her soon." James kissed his mother on the cheek and hurried from the gardens to his room.

-----

Lily finally got up to find her stepmother and sisters well fed. Lily ignored their snide remarks and their death glares. She only had to wait for them to leave, they were having tea with friends that were close to the queen, then she could leave to meet James. The Baroness and her daughters dressed to impress but as the Baroness pointed out it was all for Marguerite, so Jacqueline didn't not get as dressed up as her sister. Lily watched them get into their carriage and ride off to impress their connection to the queen. Lily quickly dressed in the wine colored gown with gold trim that she took from the one of Marguerite's old trunks and plaited her hair her long auburn hair. She hurried off to an old abandoned castle that James asked her to meet him at.

James was waiting in the center of the ruins when Lily finally arrived. He embraced Lily in a hug and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"I didn't think you would come." James whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for them to leave." Lily removed herself from James's arms and looked around the stone ruins. The place was like a garden, there were flowers of all colors growing in the old rooms, "Why did we come here?"

"I always came here to think and get away from my oppressive father." He paused, "Its my Utopia." He took Lily's hand and guided her around the stone ruins. They didn't talk but cherished their time together. Lily suddenly pulled her hand out of James's.

"James, I have something to tell you." Lily started but James didn't pay any attention.

"I have to ask you something." James said, "My country has signed a treaty with Spain that I and their daughter are to be wed." Lily's heart plummeted and she forgot about what she had to tell him, "But I refused so my father gave me ultimatum. He said I find a woman worthy of my love by the time of the masque or I go through with the treaty." James took a breath, "Lily, I want you to be with me at the masque." Lily was a lost for words, she knew her feelings wrong but she can't help who she falls in love with. James took her in his embrace once again and captured her lips once again.

-----

The Baroness didn't catch Lily on her reentrance into the manor, which Lily found a little strange since it was late afternoon when she arrived home. Lily changed into her light blue work gown and stashed the velvet gown at the bottom of her trunk. Lily found the Baroness in Marguerite's room looking for a gown to wear to the masque. Lily's heart stopped when Marguerite held up the gown she was planning on wearing.

"Well, look who has decided to grace us with her presence." The Baroness said when Lily walked into the room. Lily ignored the Baroness, her eyes were locked on the dress in Marguerite's hands.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked Marguerite.

"Getting my dress together for the masque." Marguerite told her smugly while she examined the shoes to the dress.

"But those are my mother's things." Lily cried.

"Yes and she's dead." Anger took over Lily's body and lunged at Marguerite; her fist making contact with Marguerite's eye and causing Marguerite to fall over backwards over the bed. Marguerite clamored to her feet still clutching the shoes.

"I will never allow this spoiled **_cow_** to wear my mother's things." Lily screamed before she lunged at Marguerite again steeling the shoes away from her. Marguerite screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room with Lily hot on her heels. Lily chased Marguerite through out the house yelling insults at Marguerite. They ran all the way down to the lowest floor of the house. Marguerite grabbed Lily's book off a chair next to the fireplace and held it out over the flames.

"God help me, I'll do it.' Marguerite breathed.

"No." Lily cried, "Marguerite don't." The Baroness and Jacqueline walked into the room.

"Give her the shoes." The Baroness told Lily but Lily held onto the shoes tightly and Marguerite waved the book over the flames, "Your father's book or your mother's shoes. Make the choice but neither will save you from acute lashing." Marguerite held her hand out for the shoes and Lily unwillingly handed Marguerite the shoes. Once Marguerite had the shoes in her hands she throw the book into the fire and the Baroness held Lily back from getting her book from the fire.

Lily laid on her stomach in her bedroom while Jacqueline cleaned her wounds on her back from her lashing. She cringed from the pain of the warm water on her cuts.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know." Jacqueline said in her soft voice. Lily nodded, "But I will never forget the sight of Marguerite's legs flying above her head." Lily chocked out a laugh.

**A/N: This chapter is shortest so far but it was hard to write. I couldn't remember why the prince and Danielle meet at those ruins in the movie, so I made it up. I also couldn't remember how the Queen learns of the Prince's affair with the Countess, so I made that up as well. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW please. Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	5. The Birds and theFishes

**Chapter: 5**

**Chapter Title: The Birds and the…Fishes**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers from the last chapter: Miss Myrtle 360, WhiteTiger1992, DDwelling, Mahazzy, miss-mags-ak, Phillexican and truefairy lights. I'm glad you all like this story and I hope this chapter is just as good.**

Disclaimer: I forgot this for the last chapter, oops! Yeah, yeah don't remind me that I didn't think up Harry Potter or the adaptation of _Cinderella _for the movie _Ever After._

_The stars are dancing for the romance…_

Lily didn't try to get out to see James after her lashing from her stepmother. She watched her stepfamily leave the house in their nicest clothes and come home with their egos and hopes growing bigger that Marguerite will become queen very soon. As the masque grew closer, Marguerite grew into more of a spoiled brat. Lily cooked, clean and answered their every call. Lily was clearing the table after her stepfamily's lunch when the Baroness and Marguerite came stampeding into the dining hall.

"Where are they, Lily?" The Baroness demanded grabbing Lily by her upper arm and slightly shaking her, "Where is your mother's dress and shoes?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lily said with a hint of mocking in her voice.

"They were in my room last night and now they are gone." Marguerite said, her voice cracking with anger. The Baroness shook Lily harder.

"Where are they?" She growled. Lily ripped herself out of the Baroness' grip.

"Maybe they're with the silver, the tapestries or my father's books." Lily cried before she pushed her way pass her stepsister and mother.

Later that day the Baroness and Marguerite dressed in their dress with the biggest skirt, the puffiest sleeves, the nicest material accented with their nicest gold jewelry. They were having tea with the queen, so she could fall in love with, hopefully, her new daughter-in-law or as Lily told the other servants, "Just another way to kiss royal ass."

The day was beautiful. The sun was warm and welcoming. The flowers in the garden engulfed the Baroness, Marguerite and the Queen, while the latter of the three probably appreciated them more then the other two. They sat a small glass table in the midst of roses of all colors. The Baroness and Marguerite laughed at all of Queen's stories.

"My dear, are you sure that your eye is all right?" The Queen asked Marguerite. Marguerite's eye turned black and blue and Lily enjoyed the sight of it, "Saving children in a runaway carriage, you said?"

Marguerite softly touched her bruised eye, "It 'twas a maternal instinct, your majesty." The Queen smiled unsurely.

"The masque is upon us, I'm sure his highness the Prince is excited." The Baroness said turning the conversation quickly to the reason why they were there.

"Oh yes." The Queen said her face turning solemn, "But I have seen a change in him."

"Oh?" The Baroness asked frightened.

"Yes, just the other day he left sometime in the afternoon and came back later that evening and I have no idea where he was." The Baroness listened to the Queen's story suspiciously and Marguerite looked jealous, "And the day before that he was gone all day and didn't come home until early the next morning, bounding into our room talking of universities and inviting the Death Eaters to the masque." The Baroness's heart began to race, "And he has been talking about some woman, a Countess, the Countess DeLoncré I believe. I believe James said she was staying with a cousin around here."

"The Countess DeLoncré, you say?" The Baroness asked, trying to stop her voice from cracking. The Queen nodded.

"Do you know her?" The Baroness smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Why yes, she is staying with us. She is our cousin." Marguerite almost broke her neck when she whipped around quickly to look at her mother, "You know your cousin, the one who you lovingly call Cinderella." Marguerite quietly got up from her chair and walked a few feet away. All of sudden she started screaming and lashing her arms all about her then calmly took her seat again. The Queen reached out to her when she sat down.

"My dear, is everything all right?" The Queen asked.

"A bee."

**-**-**-**

The Baroness and Marguerite stormed into the manor after their return from tea with the Queen yelling for Lily. Lily came down stairs nonchalantly and stood in front of the Baroness with an annoyed look.

"You, wretched girl." She yelled. She grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her down to the pantry in the kitchen. The Baroness threw Lily into the pantry and locked the thick metal door, tucking the key into her purse. She looked around at the servants, "Any of you open this door and you'll be off to the Americas on the first ship." She pushed them aside while Marguerite followed, "Let's go girls, we have to get ready for the masque." Jacqueline stood on the stairs for a second with a sympathetic look at the metal door before she followed her mother up the stairs following her mother's call, "Jacqueline the horse costume is down stairs in the dining room."

"But mother why do I have to be the horse?"

"It doesn't matter what you are, you are only going for the food." The servants listened to the voices disappear as they went father upstairs. They tried to jimmy the door open but it was not use, they couldn't open it.

**-**-**-**

James met his mother in gardens after her tea with the Baroness and her daughter. James was lighthearted and excited for the masque. The Queen tried to join her son in his happiness but the knowledge she had gained impaired her.

"James, darling, you know I just had tea with the Baroness De Ghent and her daughter, Marguerite." James made a face at the mention of Marguerite, "She, as it so coincidently turns out, is the cousin of that countess of yours." James couldn't find a family resemblance, "She has told me some things that, you should know." The Queen paused, not wanting to tell her son, "She left, early this morning for France." James's heart plummeted; he didn't think she could tell anything worse, "She is to be married." James felt like knife was forced through his heart. His mother tried to placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but James flinched away.

"Married?" James said shocked, "But why didn't she tell me?" James ran his hands through his hair, making it more unruly.

"Would you have listened if she did?" His mother asked. James walked in a small circle, running his hands through his hair again. James closed his eyes, remembering the day in the gardens of the stone ruins.

"She did, try to tell but I wouldn't let her." James sighed, "What have I done?" James hurried off into the castle, ignoring his mother's calls.

­**-**-**-**

"Oh, Lily. It's hopeless." One of the maids cried, collapsing on the stairs in failure. Lily sat down next to the fireplace. She held her hands to her face, she wanted to cry. All the servants sat next to the door until they heard the Baroness and her daughters leave for the masque.

"Lily, what should we do?"

"Do nothing." Lily said, "It's hopeless and silly to think that a Prince could love me." Remus came hurrying into the house calling for Lily. He wandered the upstairs then made his way down to the bottom of the house.

"Lily, where are? I've been waiting outside." He said, "You're going to be..." He trailed as he came around the corner and saw the scene that was before him. The maids were all around the door and Lily's face looked out from the little window in the door, "Looks like, you're going to be very late."

"Remus, thank god." Lily said, "Help me!" Remus looked around the room then back to Lily then to the maids and then looked around the room again.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Remus." Lily whined and sinking to the floor, "I don't know."

"Go get someone." One of the maids said but no one spoke up whom. They sat in silence trying to figure out who could help them.

"Dumbledore." Remus said jumping to his feet, "I'll find him."

"No, Remus, don't…" But Remus was out of sight before she could finish her sentence. The maids and Lily sat impatiently waiting for Remus to return with Dumbledore. Lily began to think that Dumbledore wasn't going to come when then minutes kept on ticking. Lily jumped to her feet when she thought she hear the front door open; seconds later Remus rounded the corner with Dumbledore behind him.

"Okay, let me through." He said. He examined the door for a second before he picked up a knife and popped out the bolts in the hinges. He pulled on the door and it swung open.

"Genius" One of the maids said.

"Yes, I will go down in history as the man who opened a door." Dumbledore said before he walked into the pantry. Lily sat next to the fireplace, "Well let's go." Lily shook her head.

"I can't go." Lily said, "I'll make a fool of myself. I'm just a maid and he's…he's the Prince of England."

"But you love him and I know he loves you." Dumbledore said, taking her face in his hands.

"A fish may love a bird, signore, but where would they live?"

"Then I shall have to make you wings." Dumbledore said whimsically. Less than an hour later, Lily was being rushed into the carriage that had been waiting for since her Baroness left for the masque. The maids waited in the drive for Lily to reach the gates where she waved from the carriage window.

"Well, I hear you have some paintings. Let's see them, then." Dumbledore said to Remus.

"N-n-now?" Remus stuttered.

"Of course." Dumbledore said leading him away from the manor.

---

**A/N: Dont forget to Review.**

**later.**

**-socal4ever**


	6. Just Breathe

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter Title: Just Breathe**

Disclaimer: Let's keep it simple, I don't own any characters to the Potter series or the plot from _Ever After._

_Until Midnight…_

Fireworks exploded over the castle, illuminating the sky in red. James watched the fire works from a passage way over the gardens; his father bustled down the passage way to his waiting son.

"You wanted to talk to me." His father said as he approached. One look at James and he knew something was wrong. His face looked pained and disappointed.

"Yes" James turned back to watch the guests in the garden, the exploding firework lighted his face in red. His father reached out to touch him but recoiled.

"Maybe, I have been too harsh on you." His father said, "You know, I have been thinking about you university idea and I think it is a good idea…we don't have to announce anything tonight." James turned to face his father, his face still lifeless.

"No, I have made my decision." His father looked shocked, he definitely wasn't expecting this. He patted James on the back.

"Who's the lucky lady, son?" James turned back to window.

The guests clapped as the James and the king rose; the Baroness and Marguerite pushed their way to the front of the crowd. The king cleared his throat, silencing the crowd.

"Friends, honored guest, I am pleased to announce the engagement of my son to…" James clutched his father's shoulder before he could finish. The King followed James's gaze to the entrance of the garden. The crowd's gaze fell on the women at the entrance of the garden. Her auburn hair looked like fire in the light of the torches. Her emerald eyes stood out against her against her delicate white mask accented with diamonds. From the back of her white satin dress stretched white gossamer wings.

"Breathe, just breathe." Lily said quietly to herself. She stood tall as she faced the eyes of the guests. James stood shocked, not quite able to believe what he saw. Whispers echoed through the crowd as they saw the hypnotized look of the Prince; the Baroness and Marguerite tried to suppress their anger. James jumped down from the raised stage, the crowd parted as he ran towards the mystery women. He stood before her, disbelief written on his face.

"Please, tell me its you." Lily slightly chuckled and nodded, "My mother said you were getting married."

"She was misinformed but James there is something I need to tell you before anything else is said." James took her hands in his, looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

"So, you are not engaged?" James asked hopefully. Lily took a deep breath.

"No." She stared into his eyes, she wanted to tell him, she had to tell him but part of her didn't want to, she knew that she couldn't keep on with her charade. The clock struck midnight…

One…

"I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life." James said passionately to her, "You must meet my parents." She lifted her skirts as helped her down the stairs and quickly walked towards his parents through the parted masked crowd. Panic started to engulf Lily.

"James, please there is…" James interrupted her.

Two…

"Look, I invited the Death Eaters." He pointed over to the buffet table where the Death Eaters were stuffing their bags with food. They continued through the parted crowd. Lily tried to stop James, so she could get a second to tell him the truth.

"James, I need to speak with you." Lily pleaded.

"Whatever it is my answer is yes." James said not looking at her but at his destination.

Three…

Lily felt a tug from behind her. Her hand was pulled from James's as she abruptly stopped walking.

"How dare you!" The Baroness cried as she ripped off one of Lily's wings. The crowd was shocked.

Four…

James stepped in between the Baroness and Lily, appalled by her actions, "Madame, contain yourself." The Baroness pointed a bony finger at Lily.

"She is an imposter." The Baroness cried for all to hear.

"No." Lily cried out in fear.

Five…

"Her name is Lily Evans and she has been a maid in my household for the past fifteen years." The Baroness reveled and Lily felt her heart being ripped out of her body. The King stood at this accusation.

"James." He bellowed, "What is this?"

"Baroness you are on dangerous ground." James said.

Six…

"Ask her yourself. She is nothing but an imposter." Her eyes danced with rage as she looked at Lily. She looked up at the King, "I feel it is my duty to unmask this devious fox, your highness." James turned to Lily with a pleading look.

"Tell this woman who you are. Tell her."

Seven…

Lily looked into his eyes with remorse; this isn't how she wanted this. She knew if she told him the truth he wouldn't want to marry her but he never wanted to embarrass him or have him hate her. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It is true what she says. My name is Lily Evans. Lily DeLoncré was my mother." James dropped her hand and took a step away from her. His expression was cold and his eyes didn't look at her lovingly. James shook his head in disbelief.

Eight…

"Bow before royalty." The Baroness said adding injury to insult.

"Lily…" He whispered in shock.

Nine…

"The apples, in the orchard; that was you?" James said recalling the event in his mind; seeing those green eyes that he could have sworn he knew from somewhere when he met her that day she saved her servant. The crowd closed around them.

Ten…

"I can explain." She cried out as tears began to trickle down her face. She reached out for him but he took another step away. James looked at her like she was a disgusted bug; his eyes glared a hole in her.

"First, you are engaged the you're a servant." James said throwing his hands up in exasperation. James turned his back to her, he never thought it would be he who walked away. His heart was ripped out when he thought she was engaged to another man but now his heart was ripped out and danced upon by the Baroness.

"James, please." Lily said as more tears flowed. James froze in mid-step and the crowd gasped.

"Please do not address me so informal, miss." He said with his back to her, "I am the Prince of England and you are only a servant.

Eleven…

Lily broke down crying; she turned away and pushed her way through the crowd towards the entrance.

Twelve…

Dumbledore was making his way to the gardens as he saw woman came running from the gardens; Dumbledore recognized the woman. She tripped and fell, leaving behind her shoe as she got up and continue running away.

"Lily!" Dumbledore called to her but she did not look back. Dumbledore hurried into the gardens, knowing something is wrong, picking up the forgotten shoe as he went. The sky turned dark, threatening rain. Dumbledore found the Prince sitting on the castle stockade, "What have you done?" He asked.

"I have been born to privilege and with that comes certain obligations." James said, not realizing he was quoting Lily.

"Horse shit." James turned to the bearded old man, not in a mood for his lightheartedness, "Do you know what that girl did to get here tonight?"

"She lied to me."

"She came here to tell you the truth and you let her be eaten."

"What do you know? You are just an eccentric old artist." James said like a child.

"I know that life without love is no life at all."

"And a love without trust, what of that?" Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

"She is your match, James." He added with one last hope.

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision." James said staring out in space.

"Then you do not deserve her." Dumbledore said before he place the shoe on the ledge across from James. The rain began to fall as Dumbledore turned his back to James.

Lily ran through the rain and the mud. Her dress was ruined when she got to her doorstep. She collapsed on the doorstep with her face in her hands.

**A/N: Poor Lily.**

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	7. Runaway Groom

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter Title: Runaway Groom**

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic I don't own any of it.

_Where's a fairy-god-mother when you need one…_

The morning after the masque, Lily was out in mud of the gardens, havesting the vegetables. She slammed the hoe into the ground, attacking the ground with fury. The Baroness came up from behind her.

"I have it on good authority that the Prince was going to pick Marguerite to be is wife last night before your little performance." Lily ignored the Baroness and picked up the basket of already picked vegetables before heading back towards the manor, "Men are so fickle but I must say I've never seen you do you chores with such determination."

"What makes you think I am doing this for you?" Lily spat. The Baroness stepped in front of Lily, "Let me pass."

"You brought this upon yourself, you know." The Baroness said and Lily felt the knife in her back go in even deeper.

"You've won. Go! Move into the castle and leave us be." Lily cried.

"I'm surprised you stayed here as long as you have." The Baroness said.

"Someday you will die and I will still be here and have my father's manor." Lily said but before the Baroness could say anything one of the maids called from the manor.

"Miss, its all back, the candlesticks and all." Lily put down the basket of vegetables and hurried up to the drive. There were carts of full of all the missing things from the manor.

"Aw, Monsieur Snape, right on time." The Baroness said walking past Lily to greet the greasy haired man observing the pieces being placed back into the manor.

"Everything is here, Baroness." The slimy man said after he kissed the Baroness's hand.

"My father's things, you sold them to him." Lily said disgusted.

"Yes and now they are back. I couldn't have us looking poor when the King arrives" Lily took a deep breath to calm herself, she kept telling herself that even though they were sold to this despicable man, they were finally back.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you returning my father's things."

"I'm a business man, not a Saint." Snape said but Lily didn't understand, "The Baroness and I have an agreement." The Baroness looked amused.

"You for all of this." Lily didn't realized what just happened and before she could to anything, two men grabbed her by her arms and dragged her towards the carriage. Lily tried to fight back but she couldn't get loose; the servants tried to help Lily but they were just pushed aside. Snape shook the Baroness's hand and got into the carriage with Lily.

---

The Cathedral was light in gold. On one side the King and Queen of England sat and the other the King and Queen of Spain sat with their subjects at their feet. James stood at the altar, red and gold with a long cape around his shoulders; he stood proud but not excited. The Baroness and Marguerite had their faces covered in a black veil and cried out of failure. Across the Cathedral, a bald man dressed in black was crying like the Baroness and her daughter. The Spanish bride walked down the aisle in a glorious white dress with a veil that stretched for miles. She knelt down in front of the Cardinal, she was crying uncontrollably; she couldn't talk and she could barely breathe. James's shoulders shook like the Princess but not from tears but from laughter. James motioned for the Cardinal to stop and he helped the Princess to her feet. She was mumbling in Spanish when he lifted her veil.

"No quiero casarme. No quiero, Senor." James kissed her cheek and the Baroness and Marguerite looked on anxiously.

"I know exactly how you feel, Madame." James said before he undid the clasp on his cape and jumped down from the altar. The Spanish Princess ran to the bald man as the Prince ran out of the Cathedral. The Spanish Queen yelled at her husband.

"Es tu culpa, tu CULPA!" The Baroness and Marguerite were jumping for joy and didn't notice Jacqueline leave with Sirius.

The Prince found the Baroness's driver outside the church.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"The Baroness?"

"Lily!"

"She has been sold, just after the masque." Jacqueline said as she and Sirius appeared at the side of the Baroness's driver.

"To who?" James asked in shock.

"Severus Snape, you highness." James motioned for Sirius to follow him; Sirius caught Jacqueline's eye before he left with James.

**A/N: I know its short, I'm sorry.**

**Please Review.**

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	8. To Live happily Ever After

**Chapter: 8**

**Chapter: To Live Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

"Enter." Snape's dry voice echoed through the hall. The castle he lived in was one you would see in a fairy tale, it was dark and dank and excitement didn't enter you when you walked but fear and uneasiness. The castle was dirty and there were suits of armor all over the castle. By far the prettiest thing in the castle was Lily. She had chains around her ankles and wrists to ensure she didn't run away. She carried a bushel of swords and laid them on the table for Snape. He ran his hand through her hair and Lily's body tensed, "I do hate to see you in those chains my dear." Snape sneered in her ear.

"I will ask you to keep your distance, sir." Lily said coldly but Snape continued to play with a lock of her auburn hair. Lily's fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of one of the swords; she spun around quickly, putting the sword's blade between herself and Snape. Snape looked amused but Lily looked determined. She backed him into a velvet-lined chair.

"I could have you killed for this." Snape told her.

"My father was a master swordsman; I could kill you before you had a chance." Lily cut a small gash on his blotchy white skin; blood began to trickle down his cheek. He smirked at a Lily and handed her a key.

She freed herself and made her way out of the castle. She laughed at the man inside as she walked out of the door. Just arriving on the dirt drive as Lily walked out was man she never thought she would see again. She smiled timidly and ran her hand over her dirty auburn hair. The Prince jumped off his horse and ran to Lily. Lily looked at him a little confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Your highness." Lily added with a small curtsy.

"I came to…rescue you." He said embarrassed. Lily's heart raced.

"Rescue me?" She asked still afraid that she might wake up from this dream. She walked down the steps past him, "A commoner." She added remembering that she was supposed to hate this arrogant pig.

"I'm sorry. I promised you the world and at the first test of trust I betrayed you…" James said to Lily's back as she walked away from him, "Lily Evans wait." James said pleadingly. Lily stopped dead in her tracks, her gaze still to the floor and her back to him.

"Say it again." James sighed; he didn't think she would forgive him.

"I'm sorry." Lily chuckled.

"No, the part where you said my name." Lily said turning around to face him with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Lily Evans." He said passionately, "I was wondering if you knew where I could find the women who this glorious shoe belongs to. She is my match in every way." James pulled out the creamy white beaded shoe from his cloak. Lily couldn't believe she was seeing the shoe but she remember who that belong to and that women wasn't real. Lily turned away and sat on the small stone wall.

"It belongs to a Peasant, your Highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." James stood before Lily neither discouraged nor angry.

"I know, and I believe I told you to call me James." James said with laughter dancing in his voice. James knelt before Lily and her breath caught in her throat, "I kneel before you not as a Prince but as a man in love. And I would feel like the king of the world if you, Lily Evans, would be my wife." James slipped of her worn dirty shoe, never losing eye contact. Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes, she was at a loss for words, and all she could to is nod. James slipped the beautiful shoe on her foot. Lily threw her arms around her neck and James lifted her up and held her tightly.

---

The Baroness and her daughters sat at their dining table, eating in a room full of tension. Jacqueline merrily ate her dinner while her mother and sister fumed over their plates; stabbing viscously at their food. The Baroness slammed her silverware down and turned her eyes full of fury on Jacqueline.

"What were you thinking?" She asked her voice cracking. Jacqueline didn't recoil, she had no regrets.  
"How was I suppose to know that he was going to leave? He was suppose to be getting married?" Jacqueline said innocently. Marguerite leaned over the table, staring her down like a cop interrogating a suspect.

"People said he talked to you, what did he say?" Marguerite asked wanting to strangle her sister. Jacqueline pretended to look distraught.

"Oh, it happened so quickly but I think he said something like 'I shouldn't have chosen a foreigner over your sister'". Jacqueline could tell that that satisfied her sister and mother. A knock on their door pulled the Baroness and Marguerite out of their royal fantasies. Marguerite and her mother raced to the door while Jacqueline calmly followed; the Baroness reached the door first and pulled it open. She was face to face with Sirius Black.

"The King requests an audience with the Baroness De Ghent and her daughters." Sirius said professionally.

"Is there anything wrong?" The Baroness asked. Sirius's body loosened and he leaned in slightly.

"He demanded that you arrive in style." He said motioning to the white horse drawn carriage. The Baroness smiled in conquest.

"Then in style we shall be." The Baroness said before she and Marguerite rushed into the house. Jacqueline lingered at the door for a moment smiling mischievously at Sirius who winked at her before she closed the doors. Moments later the Baroness opened the doors in an emerald green velvet dress with a white a sheer headpiece, Marguerite was in a burnt orange dress with gold embroidery and Jacqueline was in a simple navy blue dress with silver embroidery.

The Baroness and Marguerite tried their best to glide gracefully into the hall full of courtiers and the King, Queen and Prince; Jacqueline calmly entered the hall. They all fell to their knees in front the King, Queen and Prince. The Baroness looked up at them with her sweetest smile that looked forced. Neither the King nor Queen rose to address the Baroness.

"Baroness De Ghent, did you lie to her majesty, the Queen of France?" The King asked. The Baroness's smile faltered.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame; for they maybe your last." The Queen warned.

"A mother would do anything for her daughter." The Baroness said. Marguerite jumped up right.

"Mother!" She screeched, "You Majesties, I am a victim here as well. In fact I am ashamed to call her family." The Baroness pulled back Marguerite.

"You ungrateful ingrate." She said.

"See, see what I have to put up with." Marguerite exclaimed.

"Silence, both of you." The king roared. He turned to Jacqueline, "Are they always like this?"

"Worse, your majesty." Jacqueline said amused. Marguerite huffed.

"Jacqueline, darling, I do hope you didn't have anything to do with this." The Baroness said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not mother, I'm only hear for the food." The Baroness lost her high and mighty look; she looked like a deer in the head lights and Marguerite was shacking in fright. The Queen stood.

"Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, you are here by stripped of you title and you and your wretched daughter are to be shipped off the Americas on the next ship." The Queen said, "Unless someone here will speak for you." The Baroness looked around the room but only found satisfied smiles. She turned back to the Queen with a pleading look.

"I will speak for her." A heavenly voice said from behind the Baroness. In one swift moment the room bowed gracefully, "After all she is my stepmother." The Baroness turned around, saw Lily standing in the back of the room with a good crown atop her head, and dressed in a luxurious red velvet dress. The Baroness regretfully bowed and as did Marguerite and Jacqueline bowed with warm smile on her face. Lily walked up to the Baroness who was in disbelief.

"Marguerite." The Prince whispered, "Have you met my wife?" Marguerite growled quietly while she turned away from the Prince.

"All I ask your Majesties is that you show her the same curtosy that she has shown me over the years." Lily had her eyes on the humbled form of her stepmother at her feet. She spoke with regal and warmth, "I want you to know that after this moment I will never think of you again but you will think of me for the rest of you life."

"And how long will that be? You highness." The Baroness spat out the last words.

"Forever, I hope."

The Baroness and her despicable daughter were stripped of their lavish clothes and given gray cotton dress and head dresses. They were brought to the laundry room where they were given orders to clean and wash the sheets. The Baroness and her daughter weren't too eager to be given orders until they pushed into a pool of dirty water and humiliated in front of the other maids.

In a lovely sun room in the Castle, Prince James, Princess Lily, Remus, Sirius, Jacqueline and Dumbledore were gathered. Dumbledore wanted to unveil his wedding gift to the happy couple. He pulled the veil off the oil panting, reveling a portrait of Lily. Lily's face light up and James stepped up to examine it. He scrunched his face.

"I don't think it looks anything like her." Lily laughed taking her husband by the arm and leading him to the window.

"You, sir, are suppose to be charming." Lily told him tapping her finger on his chest. James took her hand in his.

"And we, Princess, are suppose to live happily ever after."

"Says who?" James opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words.

"You know I don't know." James said before he kissed her. The sunset outside the window lighting up the grounds in reds and oranges in a picturesque scene more beautiful then any painting anyone could ever paint.

"_Though Cinderella and her Prince did live happily ever after, the point is that they lived."_

**A/N: A beautiful ending to a beautiful story. That last quote is my favorite one in the whole movie. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I am thankful to all of my loyal readers and I hope you guys will enjoy my next story. Thank you for all your constructive criticism and encouragement. The only I realize that I should have done was make Marguerite Petunia but the story is just as good as it is. Until next time…later.**

**-socal4ever.**

**P.S. A/N: I have started another story that should include the ships of James/Lily and Sirius/O.C. Its going to start in their sixth year and end with the death of James and Lily and Sirius's arrest. I am going to include the three times James and Lily escaped Voldemort. A story of action, love and sorrow. I hope that it will get just as a warm response as this story did.**


End file.
